1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for pouring molten metal ino a receiving vessel while excluding atmospheric air therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art methods or devices are known whereby a relatively simple and inexpensive closure and a pouring sleeve positioned therethrough enable a receiving vessel to be charged with an inert gas and structurally prevent the entrance of atmospheric air thereinto.